Offspring
by angelwings6117
Summary: The Goddesses are bored, and what happens when the goddesses are bored? Insane match-making ploys, of course! SMGWDBZLotRHPFYFB Usa-centered (sorry!) ooc setsuna.


Hehehe, I just had this LOVELY idea for a fic and I just had to take time away from all my others to do it. I PROMISE to work on it after I have this one out. MWAHZ!

Disclaimer: I do not officially own anything. I'm a minor, I CAN'T! But once I'm legal, I will own everything! Muahahahah! Muahahahahaha! Muahahahahahaha! Ack! Ack!

* * *

Chapter 1: M&Ms-Mamoru and Motoki

Usagi was skipping home after school. She was in a really good mood. She got a C on her math test, instead of her usual F, and she had a date with her Mamo-chan tonight. Life was good.

"Kaa-san (mom), I'm home!" Usagi yelled as she took off her shoes. She went to the kitchen to get an afternoon snack and was surprised when she saw Sailor Pluto there instead of her mother.

"Pluto! What are you doing here? You can't let kaa-san see you like that!" Usagi squealed.

"It's alright Usagi-hime (princess), your mother will not be home for a while." Sailor Pluto answered.

Usagi let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what are you doing here, Pluto? Something evil isn't attacking, is it?" Usagi asked a little warily.

"No Usagi-hime, nothing is wrong. I've just been sent here by Cronos-sama and the other gods." Setsuna said mysteriously.

Usagi looked confused. "Why would they send you here if nothing was wrong?"

Setsuna heaved a sigh.

"Usagi-hime, the gods have promised not to allow any more evil to attack you until it is time for you to ascend the throne. They took pity on all your hard work to defend this earth and they will remain true to their word. However...they are bored." Setsuna said.

Usagi stared at her, perplexed.

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked.

"It means, that the goddesses have decided to play matchmaker and the gods have decided to watch the fun." Setsuna said tiredly. "And I get to play host."

"Oh!" Usagi squealed as she became extremely starry-eyed. "Who are we going to set up? I know Mina-chan would like to be! She's so boy crazy. Maybe we should set up Ami-chan. She's so shy! Or maybe…"

"Usagi-hime," Setsuna interrupted, "You misunderstand. The gods want to set YOU up."

"That's so silly, Pluto. You're silly. I love my Mamo-chan. I would never love anyone else!" Usagi said with a giggle.

Setsuna looked grave.

"You're not joking, are you?" Usagi asked weakly.

"No, I am not. I truly am sorry, Usagi-hime." Setsuna said.

"But I won't be ABLE to love anyone else. Even if you find a fabulous guy, I won't be able to love him. My heart belongs to my Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried.

Setsuna nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that is why I have been allowed to alter your memories."

"WHA-?"

BONK!

Pluto brought her Time Staff crashing down on Usagi's head and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Bonk? Since when does my Time Staff go 'Bonk'?" Setsuna asked herself as she shook the ancient staff up and down, listening for any other strange noises.

* * *

Usagi woke up with a splitting headache. She was in the Outer Senshi's home in a bed. She saw Setsuna beside her bed, sitting in a chair.

"Oh, Setsuna-san! It was so awful! Mamo-chan was in bed with Motoki-kun!" Usagi wailed.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Usagi and comforted her hime. She felt for her hime, she really did, but she was also extremely amused. Instead of giving Usagi fake memories, she had allowed Usagi, herself, to create false events so that she would more readily believe them. It was amusing to see that Usagi would believe Mamoru to be a homosexual. Setsuna always thought Mamoru would get along with Rei...

"I know it's a little early Usagi-chan, but the Gods have decreed that you must have a husband. After all, you'll be queen of Crystal Tokyo and you'll need to bear a child." Setsuna said calmly.

"But…but I just broke up with Mamoru! Can't I just find a husband after I become queen?" Usagi asked.

Thinking fast, Setsuna replied, "But we want to make sure that whoever marries you, loves you for who you are. You wouldn't want someone to marry you for the power of your throne, would you?"

Usagi sniffed, "I suppose not."

"Then let's get started!" Setsuna ordered as she slammed the butt of her Time staff into the ground and the Time Gates appeared in the bedroom.

"Usagi-chan, the goddesses have decided that no man in our world is right for you. Therefore, they've decided to pick the candidates from different dimensions." Setsuna said

"How will they get here?" Usagi asked.

"Through the gates, of course." Setsuna answered.

"Setsuna-san…those are the TIME gates." Usagi said.

"Yes, but they also guard space which includes dimensions." Setsuna said slowly.

"Oh." Usagi said as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyhow, seeing as how all these men are very important to their dimensions and we can't have all of them missing, the goddesses have decided to let you choose your new future husband by seeing each of the possible future children that you would have with them." Setsuna said. "Also, it will ease the pain of losing Chibi-Usa."

"You mean by showing me that I will not be losing one child, but many other children?" Usagi asked a little dryly.

"No." Setsuna said. "By showing you that you are not murdering children by not being with a certain person. That they were not fated to exist in the first place."

Usagi heaved a sigh.

"I still wish they could live."

"As do I." Setsuna said dismissively. "Now, let's send in the children, shall we?"

As the words left her mouth, the gates opened and a child walked through.

* * *

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Motoki asked his long-time friend.

"I just got the strangest feeling from Usagi, like she'd stopped loving me or something." He said.

"It's probably just your imagination, I'm sure she's still head over heels about you." Motoki reassured.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mamoru said as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and climbed out of bed.

* * *

see manga, the gates are actually described as being of time and space by Neo-King Endymion.

* * *

Okay, there are going to be a LOT of possible kids (seeing as how Usa is paired with almost every guy imaginable). I am going to be devoting each chapter to each dimension. Here are the groupings. (In no apparent order. GW's first though). 

GW: Heero, Quatre, Duo (they'll be twins), Wufei, Trowa

DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai Trunks

LotR: Legolas, Glorfindel, Elrond, Aragorn, Eomer

HP: Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron

FY: Hotohori, Tamahome, Nakago, Chichiri, Nuriko,

FB: Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kyou

Wow, thirty candidates for husband to-be. I know it seems kind of gross that she has to choose to marry between a father and a son but bear with me. There's a joke in there that I will definitely exploit!

I must also warn you that this will probably be the story being updated the least!


End file.
